


45 Minutes (of Love)

by Ischa



Series: time [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Restraints, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sexual Content, Shibari, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By popular demand I give you the first part of the Time-Series Sequel. (another 5000 words of porn with feels)<br/>To make it work there had to be drama added. This was also inspired by this prompt left on my tumblr:<br/>Tim gets jealous of Babs and figures that Dick is finished with them and he's going to let him go without a fight, and naturally Jason is like 'fuck that' and decides to show that Dick is theirs. Possible bondage? Bottom Dick</p><p>
  <i> Dick liked girls. He had told them he liked girls. They had known that.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>He couldn’t really blame Dick, Batgirl was hot, if you were into women, which Tim wasn't, but he could still appreciate good looks. No matter the gender. She was also kickass, and that was one of Dick's big turn-ons, so...yes, from an objective point of view, Tim really couldn't blame him, but from his subjective point of view where he was in love with Dick, where Jason was in love with Dick, he was very angry, deep down. Where it couldn’t hurt anyone else.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	45 Minutes (of Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Icalynn. Much thanks.

Dick smelled different. After months of inhaling the scent of Dick's skin, Tim knew. Tim knew how Dick smelled after patrol (Kevlar, night air, blood, the slightest bit of sugar from all the unhealthy sweets he was eating), he knew how Dick smelled after a shower (water, skin, Jason's shower gel), and he knew how Dick smelled when they were fucking (sweat, spunk, lube: different from when they just came down from hours of carnal pleasures). 

Underneath it all, he smelled of Jason and Tim. They had rubbed themselves all over Dick's body. They left their smells and tastes all over his skin and inside his mouth and hair. 

Jason, Tim knew, had been staking a claim. Tim...Tim had been doing it too, if he was honest for a second here. Tim didn't like to be honest. 

“Thinking big thoughts?” Dick asked, teasingly. Tim could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Doesn't he always?” Jason snorted. “Little Genius bird.”

Was Jason aware of it too? That Dick's scent had changed recently? He looked at Jason, but Jason wasn't looking at him, he was staring at his laptop. He was working on a case. Even now, even here, but Tim couldn’t throw the first stone. He was working on a case too. 

Tim liked how Jason said, 'Little Genius bird'. He knew that 'genius' was spelled in Jason's head with a capital G. 

“Put that away, Jay,” Dick said, grabbing for Jason's laptop. Soon they were on the floor, wrestling. In a moment they would be kissing and Tim would be watching and then he would join them. 

Their encounters didn't always start like this, but often enough. Strangely it didn't bore Tim, every time was a little bit different. Like now, Tim thought, now Dick was biting Jason's bottom lip not too gently, but not drawing blood. Jason had a thing for slow and gentle sex and Tim liked it, loved it, because sometimes when Jason took his time it felt a little bit like torture. On those nights when Jason did, they were bathed in sweat and so wrung out from their orgasms it was hard to stay awake just a second longer. Tim fell asleep between one breath and the next well knowing that Jason was watching them. 

But Dick liked to bite and get off fast sometimes. He was impatient like that. 

It didn't seem that this was one of those nights. Jason was on top now. Straddling Dick and Dick was looking up at Jason. His smile wide and his eyes trusting. 

It made it hard to breathe for a moment, knowing that Tim would have to let Dick go. 

He knew where that scent came from, the one that has mingled with Dick's skin lately.

He shouldn’t have let himself fall into this so deeply. He shouldn’t have trusted Dick like this with his heart. Dick... Dick liked girls. He had told them he liked girls. They had known that. 

He couldn’t really blame Dick, Batgirl was hot, if you were into women, which Tim wasn't, but he could still appreciate good looks. No matter the gender. She was also kickass, and that was one of Dick's big turn-ons, so...yes, from an objective point of view, Tim really couldn't blame him, but from his subjective point of view where he was in love with Dick, where Jason was in love with Dick, he was very angry, deep down. Where it couldn’t hurt anyone else. 

“Jay-” Dick whined and Tim blinked, focused on the here and now, on Jason and Dick, on his two lovers...soon to be one. Or maybe Jason would abandon him too. Maybe he would slip away like a ghost, or tell Tim to fuck off, because it wasn't working without Dick, because-

“Babybird, are you listening?” 

Tim blinked again. He wanted to shake his head, but Batman had told him it was a tell and Tim had ruthlessly trained himself out of any tells. 

“Yes, I am.”

Jason snorted, “Now you are, sure. Rope.”

Tim took the scene in: Dick on his back, Jason's strong big hands pinning him down. Dick hadn’t been really straining against him for real up until Jason had said 'Rope'. 

“What? No,” Dick said. 

Tim looked at Jason and then Dick and then got up. There was a soft shibari rope he had. Blue, it was blue because...because. He had wanted to bring it up, had been working himself up to it, but then Dick started to smell differently on some nights and he didn't. He just started to let go, to slowly detach himself – he was bullshitting himself. He balled his hands to fists. Jason knew about the rope. He wondered how. Tim put that question away for now and got it out of its hiding place, he was at Jason's side in a matter of minutes and holding the rope out to Jason. 

Jason shook his head. “He'll bolt.”

Tim nodded. “Okay.”

“Besides, I'm sure you know how to make it look pretty too,” Jason said. He wasn't even teasing. 

“I didn't say yes to this,” Dick protested. 

“Wouldn't be the first time you’ve been tied up, Dickibird,” Jason said and licked a hot stripe across Dick's neck. Dick arched into it like he always did. He and Jason knew all of Dick's pleasure spots. “And Tim’s been waiting to bring it up, but he was just too shy or gentlemanly to ask for it.”

“That true?” Dick asked, looking at Tim. Fuck, Tim thought, his eyes were so blue, and they were getting darker by the second. 

Tim nodded. “Yes,” he said for emphasis. 

Dick went limp in Jason's grip, but Jason wasn't letting go. Dick had pulled that one before and Jason had ended up on his back. Not that anyone had been really complaining. Dick was good with respecting other people's boundaries and wishes when it came to sex. It gave Tim a thrill knowing that from firsthand experience. 

“Have at it then,” Dick said. 

“Strip him first,” Jason ordered. His voice was still playful, but Jason could lie with the best of them. He had been trained by Bruce too, after all. Maybe, Tim thought, maybe Jason had noticed that other scent, even if it was faint, on Dick after all. Maybe this was just another game for Jason. Jason liked to try new things in bed. And he, unlike Tim, had no qualms about voicing them. 

Tim let the rope slide trough his fingers. It was soft and it was strong and it would look so pretty against Dick's naked tanned skin. 

Tim nodded at Jason as he kneeled down and started to strip Dick out of his clothes with care and soft touches to arouse. 

Dick's skin was so hot under Tim's fingers, it felt like Dick was burning through Tim's body. To melt through Tim's flesh and mold himself around Tim's bones. 

“Fuck,” Dick breathed when Tim grazed a nipple gently. He was squirming now, but Jason was holding him firmly in place. And Tim noted they were awfully close to the radiator. 

“Yeah,” Jason said, following Tim's gaze. Maybe not only an indulgence on Jason’s part after all. 

Once Dick was naked Tim got to work. He had practiced this. It came together easily. Soon Dick was bound with his hands behind his back and his cock half hard. Jason let go of Dick and slid his hands over Dick's torso. “Looking good, Dickiebird.” 

Tim looped one end of rope through the pipes of the radiator and then admired his work. 

“Pretty,” Tim said, leaning down to kiss Dick. Dick let him for a brief moment before he took control of the kiss. Tim wanted to crawl inside Dick. He wondered what Jason had planned. Because now that Tim was thinking about it, he was pretty sure that this had been planned on Jason's part. 

“He is, but I think something is missing,” Jason said and took the other piece of rope. Shibari wasn't a one piece of rope kinda affair. Tim had gotten three. Jason let it slide over Dick's body, let it tease Dick's cock and Dick moaned. That sound made Tim hard.

Jason ignored Dick's noises and looped one end of the blue fabric around Dick's ankle.

“Oh,” Tim said. 

“Hmm,” Jason hummed, as he spread Dick's legs and secured them so they would stay open. Tim was endlessly glad for his heavy old furniture. 

“Like what you see?” Dick teased. 

“If you mean, your pretty pink virgin hole, then yes,” Jason replied as he tied the last knot. Tim didn't know how well Dick knew about shibari, if he could get himself out of it if he wanted, but the thing was, right now he didn't seem like it was on his mind to escape. And still, a small bitter voice said inside Tim's head, and still, he is trying to escape another way, isn't he? And Tim had to agree with that voice. Tim had been watching, studying, spying. 

He knew that Dick had been flirting shamelessly, that he had been way too close to Batgirl, knew that she was interested in return. Knew that he could not compete with someone like her, just because she was a girl and had all the parts Dick was into – usually that was – that Tim didn't have. Never would have. He could dress up like a girl, sound like a girl, act like a girl, play the girl so convincing boys fell in love with her, but he could never be a girl. Neither did he want to. It was fun for a few hours, it was fun to play, to dance, to let Dick take her home, where Jason would already be waiting. Or let Jason seduce her, wreck her dresses and let Jason suck her cock. Leave Tina behind and be Tim again on his knees for Dick. And as he was thinking about it all, he realized that he didn't want to compete for Dick's affections and love with girls. 

Jason ran a hand over the inside of Dick's thigh and Dick shivered. 

“Now that you have me at your mercy, Jay, what are you going to do with me?” Dick asked. His eyes, Tim noted, where nearly black now. He was aroused by this. Which was unexpected, because Dick hated to be still. 

“Whatever I want, pretty bird, whatever I want,” Jason replied and there was a growl in his voice that made Tim shiver. 

Dick's eyes snapped to Jason's face, but before he could say anything Jason's mouth was on his. Tim would never get tired of watching them kiss. He had to commit it to his memory before he wouldn’t be able to see it anymore. When Dick left them. Jason grabbed Tim's hand and squeezed, pulling him into the here and now fully again. 

Then Jason pulled and let go of Dick's lips and Tim knew that it was his turn to kiss Dick senseless. He took his time, made Dick strain for more contact. Felt Jason's hands sliding over Dick's skin when they brushed against Tim on their way up or down. 

“You need to be naked,” Dick said. “I need more-”

“But this is not about what you need Dick. Not tonight,” Jason cut in. There was something else under that teasing tone. Something that made Dick's brows furrow. 

Something that Tim knew exactly what it was. 

“Jay-”

“Shh,” Jason said and leaned down to kiss Dick's cock. 

Tim let his hands wander over Dick's torso, played with the rope pressing gently into Dick's skin. It would leave indents for a few hours after. Nothing that would bruise, but something Tim could trace once they were done with Dick. 

Dick moaned. “Fuck, Jay, I love your mouth.”

Dick always talked, always, except when he was sucking cock, which wasn't that often. Dick had to be in the mood for it, but it never was an issue, because Tim and Jason loved Dick's filthy mouth. Dick made it his mission to arouse with his words only and at least in Tim's case it was working like a charm. Of course, Tim was in love with Dick, so pretty much everything about Dick was arousing to him. He licked Dick's nipple and then mouthed at the rope around it. He flicked his tongue out and massaged the soft flesh into hardness. Tim loved Dick's nipples, they were so very sensitive. He let his teeth graze against it and Dick groaned loud and unashamed. Tim looked up then and into Dick's face, it was a mask of pleasure. He had to kiss Dick's cheek then. It was soft and tender and made Dick look at him. His expression, Tim thought, was shocked for a moment before it contorted again into pleasure as Jason engulfed his cock. 

Tim sat back and watched for a few moments. He loved seeing them enjoy themselves. He was, and he could admit it to himself, a little bit of a voyeur and Dick liked to put on a show. 

Jason pulled off with an obscene sounding pop. 

“Jay!” Dick whined. 

“Patience. I'm not done with you yet,” Jason replied. His voice had that raspy quality to it that Tim loved to hear, he grabbed Jason by his shirt and pulled him in hard. He devoured Jason's mouth and licked Dick's taste out of it until Jason only tasted like himself. 

Jason laughed once they came up for air. And then kissed Tim again. 

“You two,” Dick said and nothing more. Jason's hands were in Tim's hair now, his lips wandering from Tim's lips over his cheek to his ear. “We're going to make him ours, Genius bird,” he whispered so low that Tim could hardly hear it. He kissed Tim again and then pressed his forehead against Tim's. “Get the lube,” he said and Tim nodded. 

“Thank you,” Tim whispered and got up to get the lube from the bedroom drawer. 

When he came back Jason was teasing Dick's nipple with one hand while he was biting Dick's thigh gently. Dick was babbling a constant stream of: please, Jay, and suck me. Jason ignored it, but Tim could see how hard he was in his pants. His cock was straining against the sweats he was wearing. Tim was hard as a rock too, but he trusted Jason and Jason obviously had a plan. 

“I think, pretty bird, your hole needs attention too,” Jason said letting up and looking down at Dick. 

“Yes!” Dick nearly shouted. They had rimmed the hell out of Dick on several occasions before. He had been not sure about it the first time, but Dick was nothing if not curious. He loved it now. Tim loved doing it too. “Can Tim do it?” Dick asked. 

Jason smiled, Tim could see it in profile as he was watching them. “Yes, he can.”

Tim crossed over to them, handed Jason the lube, grabbed a pillow to push it under Dick's ass for even better access and then kneeled between Dick's legs. He kissed Dick's balls and then let his tongue slide over them and to that tender place behind, before he licked at Dick's hole. Dick's body jerked, like always. He shivered. “Fuck,” he said. 

Tim smiled against Dick's skin and then got to work. He loved Dick's smell and scent. Loved feeling the exact moment Dick let go and gave himself over to Tim and his ministrations, his whole body relaxing and then pushing against Tim's tongue, because he needed it deeper inside of him.

Tim heard the cap of the lube and then one of Jason's fingers was nudging against Dick's hole too. 

“More?” Jason asked. 

“Yes!” Dick answered and Jason pushed the finger inside. It was easy. Dick was so loose from Tim's tongue he took it without any discomfort. 

He played with Dick until Dick demanded more. He’s never had anything more inside him than two of Jason's fingers, but Tim knew that tonight that wouldn’t cut it. He and Jason were staking their claim. Jason pushed another one in while Tim sucked gently on Dick's cock. Dick could come from this, had done so many times before. Afterward he would curl against the nearest body and smear his fluids all over the other person's skin, not that he or Jason minded.

Tonight Dick didn't have much leverage, he couldn’t fuck himself on Jason’s fingers and Jason just gave him enough to tease and to stretch him. 

“I think you should add one more, Jay,” Tim said. “He looks like he needs it.” 

Jason smirked. “I think you are right, Genius bird.” 

Dick just moaned. Didn't protest, so Jason lubed another finger and pushed it in. Tim knew exactly how those fingers felt inside. His own hole was clenching, to take his mind of it, he stroked his cock through his pants. 

“Jay, Jay...,” Dick chanted. 

Jason grabbed Tim's hand and put it around the base of Dick's cock. Tim nodded. Dick was at their mercy and Jason didn't only want to stake a claim, he also wanted to teach Dick a lesson for hurting him. For hurting them. Tim's fingers curled around the base of Dick's cock, just enough to prevent him from coming. 

“No fair!” Dick moaned. 

“But you're our captive now, pretty bird,” Jason said in a low voice. “We call the shots, you understand?”

Dick nodded. “Yes.” 

“Good,” Jason said, adding more lube to Dick's hole. Once he was satisfied that Dick was prepared enough, he leaned over Dick and kissed him. “I think Tim should fuck you now, what do you think?” 

It was a serious question for Jason and for Tim too when it came down to it. 

Dick looked into Jason's eyes, licked his lips and then looked at Tim. There was a pregnant silence. Tim knew that no matter what, Jason would never do anything Dick was afraid of, or really didn't want to do, or have done to him. Dick nodded, “Yes.” 

Jason kissed him again. He grabbed Tim's wrist and pulled it away from Dick's hard cock, replaced it with his own fingers. “Come on, Babybird.” Dick had fucked Tim several times, but he had never thought that he would be inside Dick one day. He knew that Jason offered it to him first because Jason's cock was bigger, everything about Jason was bigger after all. And this was Dick’s first time. 

Tim took his time, he like Jason didn't want to hurt Dick. He freed his aching cock, lubed it up generously and then nudged it against Dick's thoroughly prepared hole. Jason was kissing Dick's skin, his ribs, his arms, licking over his stomach. A good way to distract and arouse Dick further. 

Tim pressed in just a little and as Dick wasn't showing any discomfort he pressed steadily and slowly on until he was completely inside Dick. 

“So hot,” Tim said, he could feel himself tremble. Dick was trembling too. 

“You good, pretty bird?” Jason asked. 

“Yes...?” Dick said. 

“Don't worry, it's going to feel amazing,” Jason replied. 

“I know,” Dick said. 

“Do you?”

“I’ve watched Tim fuck you more times than I can count and you always seemed to enjoy yourself,” Dick said. 

Jason laughed. 

Tim moved, slowly and carefully, playing with angles until he found what he was looking for. 

“Oh, fuck!” Dick yelled. 

“Yeah?” Tim asked. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Dick said, trying to push forward. With how Tim had tied him up he couldn’t go far. Tim pushed inside Dick harder and faster. Dick moaned in appreciation. That sound cemented it for Tim that Dick liked it, was enjoying being fucked and he started to fuck Dick in earnest. Because he was a vigilante he wasn't unaware of his surrounding even now. He could feel Jason's gaze on him, on them. It only heightened his own pleasure. He was sweating, mingling his scent with Dick's. Dick was babbling, moaning, and pleading with Jason to let him come. 

“Ah, but I haven't had my turn yet,” Jason replied to that and it was that image of Jason fucking Dick after Tim had him that sent Tim over the edge. The orgasm was so powerful it left Tim shaking. 

“Deep breaths, babybird,” Jason said, his free hand stroking Tim's back gently. 

Tim complied. Once he was feeling steady again he pulled out of Dick and collapsed on the floor beside Dick. 

“Jay,” Dick whined. “Jay!” 

“Demanding,” Jason said. “Let Tim catch his breath, so he can appreciate this fully.”

“Fuck me now, Jay!” Dick said, straining against the ropes heavily. 

Tim rolled over and then sat up, propped against the heavy dresser to which Dick's left ankle was tied. He stroked that ankle and the rope. 

“Go on,” he said. 

Jason let go of Dick's cock and lubed his own, and then he was pushing into Dick, where Tim had already marked Dick as his own. 

“Yes,” Dick hissed.

“Feeling good, pretty bird?”

“Full,” Dick answered.

Jason was looking at his face and Dick was staring back. 

“I see you,” Dick said, his voice unexpectedly gentle and Jason started up a hard and fast rhythm that had the furniture shaking. 

“You're ours,” Jason said. 

“Yes,” Dick relied. 

“Say it, Dick,” Jason demanded. 

“I'm yours,” Dick said, but Tim really wasn't sure Dick was in the right place of mind to make any kind of serious declarations. He was drunk on pleasure and desperate with the need to come. Jason had to know that too. A promise, a declaration said in the throes of passion was worthless. But it still felt good to hear it. 

Jason let go then and fucked Dick hard and fast, Tim curled his fingers around Dick's cock and stroked a few times until Dick spilled all over his own stomach and Tim's fingers. Then he pushed those fingers against Dick's mouth and Dick opened up to him as the rest of his body clenched down on Jason's cock. 

Jason's body went still and taut and then relaxed. He stayed buried inside Dick for some time longer, then he pulled out gently. Dick was loose limped in his ropes. He looked fucked out and sated. Tim was watching their come leaking out of Dick's hole. Jason was too and then he scooped it up and rubbed it all over Dick's tights and stomach. 

“Jay,” Dick asked, “What are you doing?”

“Rubbing our come into your skin,” Jason answered. 

“Yes, but...why?” 

“Because you smelled wrong,” Jason replied. He got up and went to the bathroom. They could hear the water running a few moments later. 

“What?” Dick asked and then looked at Tim. “Untie me please?” 

“Yes,” Tim said and started on the knots. It wasn't hard when you were the one who tied them in the first place. 

Dick sat up gingerly and rubbed at his wrist. Like Tim had known, there were indents from it all over Dick's skin. He grabbed his cellphone and snapped a picture. 

Dick smiled at him. “Kinky.” 

“You liked it,” Tim said. 

Dick nodded. “I did.” 

“You need to clean up and maybe put some ailment on – I mean inside, you know?” Tim said. 

“You didn’t hurt me,” Dick said. 

“I know, we didn't hurt you,” Tim replied and got up. 

“What?” Dick asked. 

Tim looked down at him. 

“It sounded like ...like I hurt you,” Dick added quietly. 

“Come on Dick, Jason already started the shower for you,” Tim replied. He didn't want to talk about it now. Right after an awesome orgasm and his sexual fantasy coming true. It could wait. It had to wait. 

Dick frowned, but got up when Tim held out a hand to him. 

Jason had stripped out of his sweats which were soiled with lube as they entered the bathroom. He looked up and then reached out and traced the indents the rope left on Dick's skin. “Suits you,” he said. He was only wearing a bath-towel and Tim felt hopelessly overdressed between them.

“Jay-” Dick started, but Jason kissed him into silence and then told him to shower and make sure that all the spunk was out of his body. 

Tim rubbed himself down with a wet cloth, put on fresh clothes and left Dick to his shower. 

~+~

“You think,” Jason said, “That he's going to leave us.”

“Don't you?” Tim asked. They were at a hole in the wall Italian place that Jason claimed had the best pasta. Tim was inclined to agree with him. 

“He's not gone yet.”

“He's meeting up with her, flirting with her, she's all over him. I hate it,” Tim replied quietly. He hated feeling so helpless in the face of the coming loss. “I thought it would help, fucking him, I mean.”

Jason grabbed his chin and made Tim look at him. “Want me to send her that picture of Dick with rope marks and spunk all over his body?”

“No,” Tim answered. “That's ours. I don't want to share that with her too.” 

“I see,” Jason said and then he smiled. “Plan B then.” 

“What's plan B?” Tim asked. “Warning her away, let her catch Dick give head?” 

“No, Genius bird. Talking.” 

Tim stared at him. “You want to talk to Dick about feelings?” 

Jason shrugged. “It's not that I want to,” he said, emphasis on ‘want’ Tim noted, “But I'm willing to do it.” 

“For Dick.” 

“For us,” Jason corrected gently. “For us, Tim.” 

Tim nodded. He knew that Jason hadn't been in love with him, not like he had been in love with Dick for all these years, but things between them were good, were evolving and Tim, fuck, he was very aware that he fell in love with Jason too, along the way. 

“If he leaves,” Tim made himself ask, “Are you going to leave too?” 

“We won't let him, Tim, because he's ours,” Jason said, which they both knew wasn't the answer to Tim's question, but Tim wasn't strong enough to ask again. At least not now. 

They finished their dinner in silence and once Jason paid he took Tim's hand. “Come on then. Time to face the music.” 

It wasn't hard to find Dick. He was in his full Nightwing suit and looking breathtaking, while he and Jason were in casual clothes. 

The rooftop was secluded enough. Dick was just finishing a candy bar. If Tim kissed him now he would taste like chocolate and caramel. 

“Jay, Tim,” Dick said, smiling. “Unexpected booty call?”

“Don't you wish,” Jason replied. 

“Yeah, I really do,” Dick answered and came closer. Jason grabbed his wrist, spun him around so his back hit the wall and kissed him. 

“You smell like her,” Jason said. 

Dick went very still and then relaxed again. “Listen-”

“No, you listen,” Tim cut in, because really what did he have to lose if Dick was already halfway out the door? “This is not an open relationship. You are not allowed girls on the side. We’ve never really talked about it, but I think we should have. This is, as me and Jason understand it, a monogamous three-way.”

“That means,” Jason said “You, me, and Tim. No one else is allowed.” He let go of Dick and stepped away. 

“Is that why you tied me up last time? Why you fucked me? Both of you?” Dick asked. 

“We were staking a claim in return,” Tim answered. 

“In return?” 

“God, fuck, Dick,” Jason said frustrated, “You know we love you.” He took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaled deeply. “If that isn't a claim, I don't know what is,” he finished. 

“So, instead of claiming my heart,” Dick said slowly, “You were claiming my body.”

“It's not like we can make you love us,” Jason replied hotly. 

“But you can make me crave the pleasure you can give me,” Dick concluded. He shook his head. “That's fucked up Jay.” 

“I never claimed to be the sane one,” Jason replied. There was a long and pregnant silence after that. 

“I'm sorry,” Dick said eventually. “Her affections were easy.” 

“So you got scared by what you feel for us?” Tim asked, hope blooming in his chest.

“Guess so,” Dick said. “Started second guessing it. Thinking maybe it was the thrill of the new, of how you made me feel.” 

“Dick-”

“I'm sorry I hurt you two,” Dick cut Tim off. 

“Probably won't be the last time,” Jason said. 

Dick nodded. 

“You need to decide Dick,” Tim said. “I'm not saying it's gonna last forever, but you can't start fucking girls every time you get scared. That's not fair to anyone involved.” 

“I know,” Dick said. 

Jason lit another cigarette and smoked it in silence. Tim didn't know what else there was to say. These were their terms. Tim hadn't thought that they would need terms. For him and Jason it was easy, they loved Dick, they loved fucking Dick, they wanted to be with Dick. And each other. And Tim had hoped it was the same for Dick, after Dick had confessed he got hard thinking about them, after Dick came to them that first time. 

Now it was clear that it was different for Dick. 

Jason finished his cigarette and crushed the butt under his heel. “So, are you coming home with us?”

Dick looked at the sky and then at Tim and Jason in return. “Yes,” he said “I am.”


End file.
